Daughter's Last Stand
by lovexbeautifulxlife
Summary: Mandy's stand off with her dad when he finds out that she's in the Brotherhood of the Blade. Pre invasion. Rated T to be safe.


Dad wanted to meet with me in our usual place; the back of the storage shed. He sounded disappointed over the phone when we spoke. My body was full of anxiety because I knew what the conversation was going to be about.

A few weeks back, I was welcomed into the Brotherhood of the Blade, the mob that Duke created. I was offered a weapon, protection and also be in the group where the wives or significant others that are involved with the Brotherhood of the Blade. I was hesitant at first, not knowing if I had to be involved with robberies and other things that they do. But I didn't have to be involved in them, I just offer input and support the women involved. It's harder on us more than people know. It's not like that we threaten people or hurt people. We only defend ourselves when it's was needed.

I never told anyone about my involvement, not even to my cousin Marshall knew about it. I'm not even sure who ratted me out or he just grew suspcious. I don't know because dad and I haven't had the best relationship. I'm not saying that he doesn't like me, it's just that we had a love/hate relationship between us. We would disagree on things a lot, got into constant arguments and was not supportive of anything I did as he was with both my brothers. I'm not sure if it had anything to do with the fact that they're male, I don't know.

We never got a long. He never gave a crap about me, He would be 'do whatever you want' kind of guy or just tried to be little me any time he could. I was glad that I moved out, he felt the same way.

So I don't understand why he wanted anything to do with me now.

Then I heard foot steps coming this way. I turned around and looked to see who it was. The white feathers, same hair do as Wildwing, the long beak as Wildwing you would think that they're twins, but he was a little taller than Wildwing.

"Mandy." He said to me as he was coming closer to me.

"Dad." I replied "What do you want?"

He came closer and closer to a point to where we were almost beak to beak, I stood back and kept my distance, not knowing what his capable of doing.

"I heard that you are part of the Brotherhood."

I knew it. Someone told him or he found out about it. My stomach as twisted in knots and anxiety came in. He can be intimidating like he was at that moment.

"I was offered to be in the Brotherhood." I replied. "What about it?"

"You do know that Duke L'Orange is the leader of that group, right?"

"Almost everyone on Puckworld knows that dad." I spat back. I wasn't up for any antics today.

"And I know that you're dating him too am I right?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Like I said, what about it?" I replied

Dad sat down on the ground where there wasn't much ice on it. He's always having issues with either his knees or his back so he could't stand for a long period of time.

"You're my daughter, Mandy. I still care for you."

"Is that suppose to help your cause any? Now that I plan to be involved in a crime group where I'm not going to be involved in anything bad, you give a care?" I said.

"You also know Duke's reputation as the world greatest thief, a womanizer and a man whore if you can call it that."

What he was calling Duke names and dragging his reputation through the mud was infuriating me. I am aware of his reputation as the worlds' greatest thief, I know about his ways with women and I knew that he had a few serious relationships in the past and I knew that he slept with a few ladies before even meeting me.

I knew all that and I accepted that and I wasn't going to give up on him because of what he did in the past and what he's known for. He's changed quite a few things about him after we started dating and he stopped being a womanizer after the time that we first slept together. Duke knew that and I knew that, people like dad is having a hard time accepting that.

"I know what Duke's reputation is and I know that people also change for the better. You and everyone else hasn't seen that yet because ducks' like you refuse to." I retorted.

"I know that he'll never change. I know that he'll go and sleep with women behind your back, I know that he'll dump you for the next hot duck he sees and I know that you'll never accept the fact that you'll never change him from being a thief." He replied

"It's people like you that don't have faith that he'll change the fact that he's not a 'man whore', and it's people like you that will never accept the fact that he stopped being a womanizer after we started dating. You and Marshall refuse to accept that. People I know refuse to accept that." I replied.

There was a pause between us. It's just so tense that you can cut ice with a knife. I just can not stand people like him. Dad is always set in his ways, there was no way that anyone could change him. He had his opinion and stuck by them weather if he was right or wrong. It was very typical of him.

"I'm sorry Mandy, but knowing Duke, he won't change and no one will change him. Not even you." He retorted. "What if you join this group and he ends up dumping you. Are you going to stay in or leave?"

"He won't let just anyone be in the group dad. He really cares about me and he has saved my life quite a few times."

"That doesn't mean that he'll dump you after he has his way with you."

"He hasn't left me yet." I said, my eyes never leaving his. "I don't think that he'll let me into the brotherhood if he plans on leaving me."

There was a pause, it was getting very tense between dad and I. Nothing is getting through to him; he's very stubborn in his ways. Dad got up and began walking away from me.

"He's going to break your heart and leave you." He said.

I got up and followed him, "Like you broke mine and wanted nothing to do to me?" I asked.

"That's different." he said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"How is it different dad? You didn't give a damn about me growing up, we had a love/hate relationship, and you paid attention to Wildwing and Nosedive more than you do with me. Hell I couldn't even get my point across without you being rude! All I wanted was acceptance from you, to spend positive time with you, to have that support from you and the unconditional love only a father gives his daughter but I didn't get that. You didn't want anything to do with me."

Then I felt something go across my face followed by stinging. My father slapped me across my face. I'm not sure if it'll leave a mark. It didn't faze me too much, but I was surprised.

"Do not call me rude for one thing! I don't appreciate anyone speaking to me that way."

"I'm just calling it like I see it. Now I see you for who you really are." I said. "You're always on my ass about treating you respect. How about you treat me with same respect that you expect from me."

"Respect? I expect you to respect my opinion and make the right choice and stay away from the Brotherhood and Duke. They're nothing but trouble!"

Just then, a friend of mine from the Brotherhood showed up trying to see what's going on.

"If you expect her to respect you, I don't think she would've want you to slap her. That's not respecting someone." He said.

"Please stay out of this." Dad said, trying to make my friend go away.

"It's okay Roland, I got this." I said to him.

"He shouldn't of slapped you!" Roland said.

"We'll talk about this later. I'm fine." I assured him.

"What do you want me to tell Duke?" He asked me.

"Just tell him that I'll meet him back at home." I said winking at him. Me winking at him is letting him know that I mean the headquarters. "I have something to take care of."

"Okay. But be careful." He said before leaving.

"I will." I replied.

Roland gave my dad an awful stink eye before leaving. Now it was just me and my dad again.

"He is right you know." I said. "I just lost respect from you when you laid a hand on me. That's what makes you and Duke different. He never lays a hand on a woman, he has more respect for me than you'll ever have."

"You're making a big mistake in joining them Mandy!" Dad exclaimed.

"No, my mistake was hoping that I'll get some kind of support from you." I replied.

"If you do join them, I don't want anything to do with you." He said.

"Then that fine." I said, turning around and walking away.

Even though it hurts me now, I don't want to waste my tears on him. I kept on walking until I couldn't see him anymore. I headed straight to the headquarters to meet up with Duke and to meet up with the women of the group. I know that I need some support tonight. I was upset and angry.

When I got there, I just walked past Duke, Roland and the others. I went straight to private area, I wanted to be alone for a few minutes before letting people in. There was a lot that went on during the meeting that I had with my dad. I don't understand why he would want to meet with me, only to disrespect me. The slap on the face was uncalled for and was hurtful. I'm trying to figure out who ratted me out and told my dad.

After all that thinking, I didn't hear the door open. I didn't hear the person walk towards me and wrap their arms around me.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll be alright." He said.

I turned my head a little bit only to see that it was Duke.

"I know." I replied.

"Roland told me what happened. We also found out that your cousin found out and told your dad."

"Kind of figured." I said, turing my face so I can look him in the eye.

He then noticed a mark on my face.

"Did he tell you that my dad did that?" I asked.

"He didn't tell me. I know he did." Duke replied.

"He was saying mean things about you. Very mean things."

"Probably things that I have heard before." Duke shurged. "But don't worry, we'll take care of you."


End file.
